Conventional diverter valves present a number of hydraulic engineering issues. Fluid flowing into the valve chamber experiences a pressure drop due to the relatively large cross sectional area of the chamber compared to the inlet port. Also friction losses and turbulent flow is caused by the flow striking the flow diverter and being forced to turn 90° to the outlet port.
Further, prior art diverter valves include flow diverters that close off a non-selected outlet port and permit flow to an open, selected port. The diversion occurs by default rather than a directional diversion by a flow diverter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,250 is an example of such an arrangement.